The Forge
Main Article: Events What a strange thing! All the tools have disappeared from the forge. The blacksmith himself is looking for them all over the world. And here is the owner of the missing instruments-blacksmith Timli. He has taken a very difficult order in hand and is now looking for someone who could help him. Blacksmith's Tools Martha the Maid: Our guest Timli has helped me to repair a lawn mower. I want to repay in kind: he has some forge clothing I could clean it. And he will be glad to get all his tools back. * Obtain 4 Leather Sleeves by helping Timli the Blacksmith. * Obtain 4 Blacksmith's Gloves by helping Timli the Blacksmith. * Assemble the Blacksmith's Tools. Butler Alfred: Now Timli may be satisfied: he has got all the tools and is ready to get to work. I hope he will fulfill the order and receive the title of the master of the forge, despite the intrigues of his rivals and enemies. Iron Name Butler Alfred: Blacksmith Timli should open a purple cube to become a master. We will help him if we get to know the name of the blacksmith who has already tried this work. What is left to do is to clean dirt and rust off the items you have found. Obtain 3 Iron Brushes by helping Timli the Blacksmith. Obtain 3 Polishing Felt by helping Timli the Blacksmith. Assemble the Iron Name, Butler Alfred: "Irwin" - this is the name of the blacksmith who forged the kitchen set - the letters on the collected items form this name. I will ask Timli if he knows such a master. The Crystal Bouquet Melissa: Irwin claims that the crystal flowers are part of some weapon created in another world. It sounds stupid. But I believe him! If you can assemble this weapon, we will be able to show its power to blacksmith Timli. And then, hopefully, he will leave the purple cube alone. * Obtain 3 Crimson Crystal Shards by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Obtain 3 Turquoise Crystal Shards by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Assemble the Crystal Bouquet. Melissa: Having opened the purple cube, Timli will pave the way for the invasion. Ancient creatures, armed with such "bouquets", will seize the planet, clear it, and change it. That is why Irwin fled, having given up a profitable job. A Disguise Melissa: I want to look at the mysterious Purple Cube, which Irwin is so afraid of. But the portal to Timli's Forge does not let me in. Probably, the thing is that I do not resemble the blacksmith very much. Maybe some soot is missing. * Obtain 30 Soot from Timli the Blacksmith. Melissa: There is a lot of soot - enough for everyone. The portal which we must pass through has a strange structure - I have not had time to study it. Timli says that the portal was created by his customer - a strange man in a cloak and mask. But Irwin believes that it is not a human at all. The Smell of Iron * Obtain 35 Cinder from Timli the Blacksmith at your neighbors' places. Melissa: I guess now we will be able to easily get dressed as a blacksmiths do - and deceive the portal. Cheating * Obtain 3 Breath of Volcano by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Obtain 3 Glacier Wind by helping Blacksmith Timli. * Assemble the Blacksmith's Overalls. Melissa: You have done everything possible. Now we can visit Timli's Forge to see the mysterious Purple Cube with our own eyes. A Guard Darkening the Door Melissa: Everything is not so easy! We have deceived the portal, but as it turned out, that is a guard in the Forge - a dangerous dragon. Apparently, someone wants to protect the Purple Cube from prying eyes. * Organize an expedition and feed the Chirli dragon. * Explore Timli's Blacksmith Forge. (for further tasks see Timli's Blacksmith Forge) Melissa: Now the dragon is not a problem. But what other surprises are awaiting us in Timli's Forge? Reward: Timli's Storage Chest It contains: * 200 , 200 * 15 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 10 * 10 * 7 , 7 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "Timli's Forge" * 15,000 * 1,500 * 3